


Believe

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [188]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie tricks Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

Hobbie slumped over the table, writing furiously on his piece of flimsi. He glanced up every now and then, as though watching for someone, until Wes entered the lounge and then he sat up straight. “Hey, Wes, have you been working on that jump calculation that Wedge assigned us?”

Wes shook his head, his shaggy dark hair falling into his eyes. “Not yet, why? Need help with your math again?”

“Very funny, but no.” Hobbie smirked, “I just thought that you would be all over the assignment by now. Tycho told me that Wedge was awarding the pilot with the best calculations with an extra three days of leave time.”

“He did? Why would he tell you that and not say anything to me?” Wes pouted, briefly, and sat next to Hobbie with a thud. “I’d better start working on that problem I guess. I could always use more leave.”

“Who couldn’t? Want to borrow my stylus? I’ve been working on this for so long already, I think I need to take a break.” Hobbie stretched his arms high over his head and yawned, “I think I might go for a swim.”

Wes took the stylus and the extra flimsi, nodded absently, “Have fun, I guess.” He was already scribbling when Hobbie left the lounge.

Tycho stopped Hobbie a few feet outside the room, grabbing his friend by the arm. “What was that about? I didn’t tell you anything about extra leave time.”

“I know that, but Wes doesn’t.” Hobbie smirked.

“Were you even working on the calculations?” Tycho frowned, letting go of Hobbie’s arm, “You seemed pretty intent on what you were writing.”

Hobbie shrugged, “I did the calculations earlier. I was just writing a letter to Luke. He said he might stop by for a visit so I was telling him about the things we’ve been up to lately. The ones we're allowed to talk about anyway.”

Tycho stared at him for a moment, trying to work out what had been going on, “So you were writing a letter to Luke and you convinced Wes that he needed to do his assignment for a non-existent reward.”

“Yep.” Hobbie smirked again, “And it serves him right too. Last time we had an assignment like this he just copied my work and because he turned it in first he got the credit.”

“You know, the two of you really do deserve each other.” Tycho shook his head, starting down the hall again, “Remind me to never believe anything you tell me.”

 


End file.
